Modern work chairs are ergonomically designed with the primary objective of preventing health problems resulting from inappropriate postural positioning of the seated worker, and also the numerous health problems resulting from static work postures over an extended period of time. Many of the remedies afforded by these ergonomic innovations involve either active or passive adjustments for selectively changing the postural positioning by the seated worker. Oftentimes ergonomic posture positioning adjustments have the added advantage of fitting the chair to multiple users having different body measurements, and also of allowing individual users the adjustment options for working at various height work surfaces. Similarly, these chair adjustments oftentimes allow seated workers to adjust their chairs for access to various height-placed work objects such as microscopes set on high counters for part of the work day, and then for example, a keyboard set at a much lower height for another part of the work day. Height adjustment is the most often used chair adjustment in the seated workplace.
Also, modern work chairs have been continually designed and redesigned to make them comfortable for seated workers, as worker comfort translates to worker productivity. Modem work chairs now offer seats of breathable fabrics, lumbar supports, sculpted seat cushions, and adjustable backrests and footrests. Modern work chairs provide many of these features while maintaining a sleek and attractive overall design.
Persons confined to a wheelchair experience more health problems relating to postural stasis than ordinary seated workers, and seldom are able to utilize any of the ergonomic benefits, or stylish design attributes afforded ordinary workers in the seated workplace. A wheelchair-type chair with the ergonomic innovations and design attributes of a modern work chair would offer a user approximately the same health and comfort benefits as those provided an ordinary seated worker, while providing conformity with the style and design of the overall workplace environment.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.